


Biding Time

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlaws and a hostage situation forces everyone to learn patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Finish the Story challenge. The first two paragraphs were provided (written by Teri, I think), challenge was to finish the story in 1500 words or less. I always wanted to expand this, had to cut a bit out to meet the challenge. Hopefully someday I might get inspired to do that.

Shadows began to lengthen as the afternoon sun dipped toward the horizon. Vin didn't move, he didn't dare. He wasn't sure how long he had remained hidden but the cool breeze that ruffled his hair was a welcomed relief. From his current perch Vin had a perfect view of the group that gathered below.

Ignoring a cramp in his leg , Vin continued to watch over the camp. He sighted down his rifle at the man he had determined to be the leader, ready in case they tried to hurt his friends again. Eyes focused down into the camp, he listened closely for approaching horses behind him. Where the hell was Buck?

* * *

Buck and Vin were returning from an errand in Cedar Ridge when Vin stopped and peered at the ground. Cursing, he swung Peso off the trail.

"What is it?" asked Buck.

"Two horses were heading towards town when they suddenly took off running this way. There's at least half a dozen riders chasing 'em." Buck followed as Vin continued after the trail. Someone was in trouble.

Vin halted Peso and swung down, crouching over the tracks. Reaching down, he touched something on the ground.

"What?" Buck wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Vin stood and turned towards him, holding up his hand. He frowned grimly at the dark smudge on Vin's fingers.

"Blood."

Vin and Buck continued to follow the trail. They were nearing Four Corners, circling slowly north of the town. They were certain that the blood had been from one of the two being pursued, and that they had been taken. The tracks had merged into one group, moving more slowly than they had been.

Approaching a cluster of low, rock-strewn hills, Vin again halted Peso and silently motioned Buck to dismount. They crawled to the top of the first small hill and peered into the shallow valley. Ignoring Buck's muffled curse, Vin clenched his jaw in anger and worry.

Tapping Buck's arm, Vin moved back and carefully moved back down the hill, knowing Buck would follow him. Grabbing his rifle from its holster on his saddle, he turned to Buck. "Go back to town and get the others. I'll stay here."

"Vin, we have to get them out of there, they…" Vin broke into Buck's frustrated protest.

"We can't do it alone, Buck, there's too many down there. Even if we can take them all down, it won't be before they get killed. We need the others." He met Buck's gaze, understanding the helpless anger.

Buck opened his mouth to argue, then closed it with a sigh. He swung into his saddle and looked down at Vin. "Don't let those bastards hurt them." Vin nodded and watched as Buck took off for town.

Cradling his rifle, he headed back up the hill and settled down to watch over his wounded friends, ready to defend them if necessary. He studied them again, trying to gauge their injuries.

JD was sitting against a fallen tree with Ezra slumped next to him, both had their hands bound in front. JD appeared to be unharmed, he was alert and watching their captors. Ezra was awake but lethargic, JD's shoulder seemed to be holding him up. He had no visible wounds, but he had chosen to wear his plum colored coat and black pinstriped trousers that day, the dark clothing easily hiding any bloodstains.

Less than an hour later, he smiled as he heard the others coming. Time for a rescue.

* * *

The shock of the surprise attack had faded, but JD was still trying to figure out how such a nice day had so suddenly and drastically changed. He and Ezra had been enjoying a leisurely ride back to town from a visit to Nettie's when Ezra had suddenly turned Chaucer into Milagro, forcing both off the road and yelling to ride. He urged his horse on without question, knowing Ezra would not have done so without good reason.

They were keeping ahead of their pursuers, until Ezra had lurched forward with a grunt and then slid from his saddle, almost before JD even heard a shot. JD immediately whirled Milagro around, placing himself between his downed friend and the enemy. He pulled his guns, but was surrounded before he could find a target.

"Drop 'em, boy," growled a large man to his left. JD hesitated, knowing that to give up his guns would leave them defenseless. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another man aim his gun at the motionless Ezra. Clenching his jaw and giving a decent impression of the Larabee glare at the man who had spoken, he reholstered his guns and held up his hands. His priority now was to keep Ezra from further harm, and he intended to do that with all of his ability.

Reluctantly allowing his guns to be taken and hands tied, he could only watch as the semiconscious Ezra was nearly thrown back onto his horse with a gasp of pain, his hands bound as well. Ezra slumped over his horse's neck and gripped the saddle horn with white-knuckled fingers. JD couldn't see where or how bad he had been hit, but he was obviously hurting.

They rode for over an hour before stopping in a shallow valley. JD had watched Ezra the entire ride, heart stopping every time it seemed like the gambler was going to lose his battle with consciousness and fall from his horse. He was relieved when they made camp, maybe now he could help Ezra.

Pushed to the ground next to an old fallen tree, he tried to catch Ezra as he was dropped in a heap. Propping him against the tree, JD awkwardly fumbled with the fancy coat. Ezra groaned as JD got it open and found the bullet wound. The bullet had gone all the way through just over Ezra's left hip. It had bled badly, but seemed to have stopped on its own. JD wouldn't be sure until Nathan could look at it, but he didn't think it was a fatal wound, as long as he got help soon.

"Hey," he called into the camp. They had almost been ignored since deposited at the tree. "My friend needs help."

The man in charge didn't even turn from his dinner. "Shut up."

Worry, fear and adrenaline caused JD to lose his temper. "What the hell do you want with us?" he yelled. The big man walked over and stared down at them. Without warning, he reached down and backhanded JD, knocking him into Ezra who hissed in pain.

"We want Tanner. Kept himself well hidden, almost gave up on this bounty. Til I came across a little book about these regulators up in Four Corners. Was just gonna go get him when we came across you two. Very easy to recognize the fancy pants gambler and the kid sheriff with the stupid hat. Just like it said in that book. Figure now we can make him come to us."

JD opened his mouth to argue, but clamped it shut when Ezra discreetly nudged him. After glaring at his prisoners for another minute, the bounty hunter walked back to the fire and continued eating. JD looked at Ezra, who was leaning heavily against his shoulder.

"Stay calm, Mr. Dunne. We must think if we are to escape." He spoke quietly, like it was taking a lot of energy to speak. "Are they watching us?"

JD looked around. "No."

"Act like you are checking my wound," Ezra continued. JD obligingly opened Ezra's coat. With a slight twitch of his wrist, Ezra ejected his hidden derringer and shakily pressed it into JD's hand. JD immediately palmed the small gun between his bound hands. "Bide your time, JD." Ezra went quiet again.

It was starting to get dark now. JD wondered if anyone was looking for them yet. Stiffening when he heard an owl nearby, he almost started looking for it. He recognized that bird call, Vin had been teaching him how to do it. Ezra stopped him with a whispered "Wait."

Everyone jumped as Larabee's angry yell for them to surrender. The men in camp immediately started firing in his direction. Suddenly gunfire rained all around them, they were surrounded. The leader snarled as his men fell around him. Turning on the prisoners, he lifted his gun.

JD was surprised at the unexpected kick of the little gun. The big man stumbled, the shot knocking him sideways. From his new position, he could see Tanner. Smiling, he raised his gun again. The derringer's second shot caught him under the armpit. Blinking at his sudden lack of strength, he stared at the still bound prisoners and the little smoking gun before all went black.

Buck and Nathan ran to their friends while the others made sure it was safe. JD huffed as Buck hovered over him, but willing to let him as long as Nathan took care of Ezra. "Is he gonna be ok, Nate?"

Nathan didn't look up, but he smiled. "Gonna hurt like hell for a bit, but he'll be fine." JD sagged with relief as the others joined them. Ezra looked over at JD. "Well done, JD," he said.

JD flushed and couldn't help beaming as Buck ruffled his hair and Vin agreed, "Ya did good, kid."

The End


End file.
